Roses Are Red
by scarylolita
Summary: Tweek is crazy, Craig is stifled and Red can't seem to mind her own business. When she catches wind of Craig's infatuation with a certain twitchy blond, she decides to put her own feelings aside and take things into her own hands.


**South Park © Matt & Trey.**

**I like the idea of them having a history, whether it's romantic, sexual, friendship or a bit of all three. I think Red and Craig are really cute. Basically more PWP. I wanted an excuse to write Craig doing the dirty deed with Red and I've been into Craig and Tweek a bit lately too, so this happened. **

**Tweek is probably (definitely) OOC. I can't write him for shiz.**

**Warnings: Tweek/Craig, Red/Craig, pegging, awkward sex (because it's cute) **

* * *

**January**

Red lets out a longing sigh as she watches her best friend get dressed. She stares the muscles in his back before letting her gaze trail down south. What a spectacular ass. Bebe Stevens would definitely approve of it.

"Why are you sighing?" Craig asks her in a mutter, pulling a pair of sweatpants on before shrugging into a sweater.

"No reason," she lies, flopping into his unmade bed once the show is over.

"You should start announcing your visits, you know," he mentions, turning around and crossing his arms once he's decent. "I usually sleep naked."

"Oh, I don't mind," she winks perversely, causing him to scoff. "Don't be shy. I've seen it all before."

"We're not kids anymore," he points out flatly. "We definitely aren't going to be taking anymore bubble baths."

"Darn," she jokes lightly.

They've been friends since they were children. They've watched each other grow. They've stuck around for the good parts and the bad parts. They're not just friends – they're _best_ friends, but it's deeper than that. Some might call them soul mates. She's the only person Craig Tucker allows in. She's the only person who's seen him break down and she's the only person he isn't ashamed to do it in front of.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Red suddenly says.

"I know," Craig murmurs. "Thank fuck it's a Sunday. I'll be at work in the morning, but I'll use that as my excuse when everyone complains I kept quiet."

Craig's life is consumed with work and school – two things he finds frustrating. Dealing with people is a chore for him. He works as a cashier at a supermarket and all day he needs to listen to customers complain he's not bagging their groceries properly, that the machines aren't quick enough. Some people even complain about the weather. Craig wants to tell them all how much he doesn't care, but he won't. He needs his job, after all.

"Let me guess," she starts, "you're not going to tell anyone and you're not going to celebrate?"

"Right," he says, confirming her suspicions. "I don't like attention and I hate crowds. The last thing I want is a party."

Red wrinkles her nose at him. "You're so boring sometimes."

"Yup," he agrees, taking a seat next to her on the edge of his mattress.

"You'll be eighteen in a matter of hours," she murmurs.

"Yeah," he muses. "What's it like?"

"You're legally an adult, but you aren't going to feel like one," she says, letting out a little laugh. "In reality, not a damn thing changes."

"Sounds about right," Craig snorts.

"I'm going to stay here until midnight, then you can kick me out," she adds.

"All right," he murmurs. He lies down next to her so they're side by side. He stares up at the ceiling and she stares at him – wanting more than he's able to give. It's been like this for a while now. Red realized she is into her best pal, only this isn't going to go the way it does in movies. There isn't going to be any boy meets girl romance. Why? Craig doesn't want any of that.

Red found out last year when Craig lost his virginity. He lost it to one of Red's best friends and that killed her on the inside, though she didn't admit to it. "Lola is pretty… and it was nice," Craig had said, "but it wasn't for me." Red understood what he meant with that vague confession. Craig was admitting to her that he didn't like girls. She often asks him if he has his eye on anyone in particular, but he always says no. Nonetheless, she can tell he's lying. She can always tell, but she doesn't press him. Perhaps he simply isn't ready for the world to know he isn't what they think he is. Not that Red would broadcast it. Craig knows this, too. Some things are just difficult to say out loud.

"Craig," Red says his name out of the blue, "Who is it you want?"

"What do you mean?" he asks flatly.

"You're into someone," she states. "I can read you, so don't bother lying and denying it again. I know you're into someone, so tell me who."

"No," is all he says.

"Will you tell me if I guess?" Red asks. "It'll be like a game."

Craig lets out a weary sigh, but soon relents, "Fine… if it'll get you to finally stop pestering me about it."

She gives him a satisfied smile. "Hm," she muses for a moment. "Is it Kenny?"

Craig shakes his head. "He's not my type… Sometimes I see him in the locker room giving blowjobs. He seems like he settles for anyone to give him attention. I want someone who wants _me_ for _me_."

"Poor kid," Red sympathizes. "His track record is pretty… impressive, to say the least. Do you know who he's with now?"

"I think Kyle is trying to keep a leash on him," Craig shrugs, "but who the fuck knows?" He presses his lips together before adding, "I also saw his dad kiss him on the mouth once when I was walking past their house. Stuart was on a lawn chair in the front yard with some of his drinking buddies and Kenny was bringing them more beer…" Craig trails off and wrinkles his nose. "I dunno what it meant, but..."

Red shudders at the mere suggestion of it. "That's fucked up."

"Hm…" Craig muses.

"Uh," she promptly changes the subject, "Okay, so, is it Clyde?"

"He's straight and taken by Bebe," Craig points out.

Red shrugs her shoulders. "That doesn't mean you couldn't have feelings for him. Feelings can't exactly be controlled. Sometimes they can't even be explained. They're just there."

"Well, it's not Clyde," he insists.

"Token?" she guesses.

"Also taken," Craig reminds her. "By Nichole."

"Right," she murmurs, pressing her finger to her lips as she thinks. "Kyle?"

"No."

"Stan?"

"Hell no."

She grimaces before tentatively asking, "Eric Cartman?"

"Fuck that," Craig responds simply. "Wouldn't be able to find his dick even _if _I wanted to suck it…"

"Tweek!" she exclaims with sudden confidence. "It's Tweek, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he murmurs with a sigh. "It's Tweek."

"Why don't you go for it?" Red asks. "A stable guy like you might do him some good… and I think we all know that Tweek's reputation rivals even Kenny's. Tweek was suspended last year because a teacher caught him having sex with some junior guy. Remember?"

Craig laughs flatly. "The worst advice you can give someone is to just go for it," he tells her, dismissing the other part of what she said.

"Aw," she coos, rolling over and pinching his cheek. "Are you shy, Craig?"

"No," he murmurs, denying that he might be a _little_ shy when it comes to romance. "It just wouldn't work. We're too different."

"What if I talk to him?" she offers.

"Don't you _dare_," he says pointedly.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine," she lets out a long sigh. "I won't say a word to him."

"Hey…" he starts offhandedly. "How did you know I was into guys?"

"Most straight boys aren't into sticking vibrators up their asses… and also, when you slept with Lola… Remember? I asked how it was and you said she was pretty and you said it was nice… but then you also said it wasn't for you." Red lets out a silent sigh. "You know she told everyone she slept with you… and she told everyone about your dildo collection."

"And that's why I don't speak to her anymore," Craig admits with blatant distaste. "She went through my shit and then told the fuckin' world."

In a weak attempt to get attention from his parents, Craig has been using their credit cards to buy things he shouldn't online for the past two years. It never worked and they never brought it up.

"You should've come to me," Red says lightly, nudging his side with her elbow. "I would've taken care of you and not started shooting my mouth about it like Lola did."

Craig lets out a weary laugh. "I didn't want to fuck up our friendship."

"You wouldn't have fucked anything up," Red murmurs.

Craig is silent for a moment before asking, "Would you rather I came to you?"

"Call me possessive," she starts softly, "but yeah…"

"Oh," is all he says.

"Do you think you'll confess to Tweek?" she asks and Craig shakes his head at the mention of it. "Well, then," she continues before propositioning, "Your parents aren't home, so let's have sex."

"Sex," he repeats airily. "Won't that make things weird? Why do you even want to sleep with me?"

"Sex is nice," she says, "and I haven't been laid in a while. Neither have you. Hey, I can stick dildos up your ass if you want me to. It'll be my birthday present to you because fuck knows you're hard to shop for."

He gives her a humored smile. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten," she says after whipping her cellphone out of her pocket.

Craig stands up and stretches his arms, causing his shirt to ride up. Red sits up and stares at the sliver of pale skin, biting her lip. "I haven't showered today," he confesses, crossing his arms. "I'll do it now and then… then we'll see."

"Wash thoroughly." She gives him an overly sweet smile and winks, watching him turn around and leave the room. She lies back down, staring up at the ceiling. Craig is quite monotonous. He feels things, sure, but he's not one for expression. He usually just rolls with whatever life hands him. Now is no different. Part of Red knew she wasn't going to be refused. That's why she acted so bold. Much of his assertive personality is a lie. Perhaps she's being advantageous, but she wants this experience so desperately she can't find it in herself to care.

After many long minutes of thought, she stands up and kneels in front of Craig's nightstand, opening the bottom drawer. She peers inside, staring down. She's walked in on Craig masturbating a few times in the past because – as he says – she never announces her visits. Spare key in hand, she can walk in any time she pleases.

Red doesn't have the equipment Craig favors. Nonetheless, she wants to make him feel good… but she's never even held a dildo before, let alone used one on another person.

When Craig returns, she's still kneeling on the floor. She turns around and sees him wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair is damp and little beads of water are falling onto his shoulders. "How do you want to do this?" he asks.

"I want to make you feel good," she tells him, glancing back down. "I want to make you feel _really_ good. I know I don't have a dick, but I can use one of these." She gestures to the drawer before staring back up at him.

He softens slightly. "All right… Yeah."

"Which one is your favorite?" she asks.

"Uh," he pauses, standing behind her and looking inside. "Vibrator. That way I can keep it in."

She smiles lewdly, picking up the long, phallic shape. "Hey, hey," she starts giddily, standing up, "Does this mean I can kiss you?"

"We've kissed before," he points out.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but this is different than a friendly peck on the lips during New Years. Right?"

"I suppose," he agrees. "Yeah, you can kiss me."

She stands on her tip toes, placing an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. When they part, she reaches and unwraps the towel, letting it fall. The fabric pools on the floor and Craig sits on the edge of his bed.

"Lube," he reminds her before moving to the center of the mattress and carelessly lying down.

"Will it hurt if I stick it right in?" she asks, hopping onto the bed with him and holding up the lubricated vibrator. She turns it on, staring at it with mild curiosity as it squirms around in her hand. She plays around with the intensity experimentally before turning it off.

"Uh," he pauses, watching her somewhat warily. "No, I've done this enough times so I'm loose enough… but just go in slow." He spreads his legs for her and she kneels between them. He finds the entire ordeal strange and unconventional, but he won't complain. He might get a good orgasm out of it. He hooks his wrists around his knees, pulling them towards him and giving Red a view he never imagined giving her. 'Weird,' he thinks to himself. 'I'm doing this with a girl.'

"Aw," she coos at him, poking his rear and causing him to tense. "It's all pink and _cute_."

He pauses, giving her a disturbed look. "Okay, don't do that."

She chuckles, not looking all that apologetic. She positions the toy and slowly pushes it inside. Craig stays relaxed, very much used to the sensation. "Shit," he shudders as she ups the volume.

Red bites her lip at Craig's less than stoic display. She moves away a moment later, standing up. Craig releases his knees and perches himself up on an elbow before reaching for the toy in his backside. He shoves it in further, letting out a low moan. "Fuck… ah…"

Red snickers. "This is a new side of you."

"Sh," he hushes before glancing up at her. "Are you going to get undressed or what?"

"All in due time, my friend," she promises, reaching for the rim of her t-shirt before tugging it off. She's not wearing a bra. She never wears bras – not that Craig ever notices that kind of thing. She unbuttons her jeans before pulling them down along with her thong, stepping out of them.

"What should I do?" he asks as Red nears him.

"Don't worry," she assures him with a wink. "You don't need to do a damn thing, birthday boy. Just seeing you like all flustered is more than enough for me."

He pales slightly, still flushed as the vibrator continues to squirm around in his backside. "Don't say things like that…"

She can't help but grin. "Have you ever been given a blowjob?"

"No," he admits, placing an arm over his eyes. He feels mildly self-conscious over the fact that Red is clearly more experienced than he is.

"Sweet," she says, settling between his legs and wrapping her fingers around his partial erection, rubbing the tip.

"That feels good…" he murmurs at the added pleasure.

"Hm," she snickers. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." She places a hand on his hips to prevent him from squirming around too much. A second later, Craig feels the warmth of her mouth. He releases a guttural moan, toes curling as her tongue swirls around the tip of his cock. Once he's hard, she draws back and sits up. "You're pretty sensitive," she notices.

"Don't say things like that," he murmurs yet again, moving his arm to stare up at her.

And just like last time, Red simply smiles. She hops off the bed, fetching a condom and opening the wrapper before rolling it on Craig. "Here we go," she sing-songs as she settles on his lap. She places her a palm on his chest, steadying herself being beginning to roll her hips.

Craig watches her move above him. She's experienced, even with this. He can tell. He touches her knees, running his palms up her thighs and over her soft stomach.

"Here," she invites, picking up his hands and placing them over her breasts.

Craig gives them a light squeeze. "They're nice," he comments in a strained voice. He _knows_ they're nice, but they don't turn him on. If this was any other girl, Craig would've made a quick getaway by now, but he doesn't mind if it's Red.

She laughs breathlessly, easily able to read this thoughts. He smiles a small smile. She pauses and leans back, placing a palm on the mattress as she moves up and down on his lap. He watches as she touches herself in the process – the kind of sex he's only seen in porn when he was young and unsure of his sexuality. He's mildly relieved she's taking control. If it were him, he'd only screw up and rumor has it girls are much harder to please than boys. Her eyes close and her brows draw together as she lets out quiet, panting sounds.

Craig closes his eyes, getting lost in the feel of it all. It doesn't take him long to come either and when he does, he's loud. Red bends down and they kiss sloppily as he moans into her mouth. She continues riding him throughout his orgasm and when he quiets, she gingerly lifts herself off of him.

"Hah…" he lets out a short, breathless laugh. "Shit…" He lifts his legs, cringing as he removes the vibrator from his ass.

"It looks pretty loose," she notes lewdly, tilting her head to the side as she stares at his backside. "I think I could fit my finger right in there," she adds, wiggling her pointer digit.

He groans at the comment. "Sh." He turns the toy off and sets it on the nightstand so he'll remember to clean it later on. A second later, he stands up and walks across the room. Once he's in front of his garbage bin, he removes the condom. After that, he turns around and nears his closet.

"Craig," Red says his name evenly as she watches him move. He pulls a pair of plaid pajama pants on and shrugs into a t-shirt, not bothering to respond. "Stop ignoring me," she says pointedly. "I just made you come. Hard."

He gives her a look of mild humor. "I'm not ignoring you."

"Then why wouldn't you answer me?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs passively. "I wanted to make myself decent."

She lets out a scoff. "We just slept together. I think we're past that."

"Maybe so," he admits, "but we're not going back. It was a one-time thing, remember?"

"I've seen you naked a hundred times," she points out. "Like I said before, it's nothing new so you don't need to pull out this self-conscious crap." She stands up, grabbing her clothes before darting across the hall.

Craig lies down and stares up at the ceiling. She's right. It's not a big deal. It's not the first time he's had sex. It won't be the last time, either. "Hm," he thinks aloud to himself. Tweek… Tweek is far more experienced than Craig is, just like Red. He can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with a guy. Would it be like this?

Red returns a minute later, dressed and fresh-faced. "So…?" she urges expectantly.

"You can stay the night if you want," he offers. "You can borrow one of my t-shirts."

She shrugs. "All right." She opens the first drawer to his dresser and digs out one of his t-shirts, removing the clothing she just put on mere minutes ago. Craig's shirt is loose on her, covering her modestly.

She takes her cellphone out of the pocket of her jeans and sighs. "Damn," she smiles somewhat sadly. "It's 12:01… I missed it."

"What?" Craig asks, perching himself up on his elbows.

"Happy birthday," she says with a sheepish laugh.

He gives her a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

**February**

Early next month, Red notices Craig's gaze lingering towards a certain tall blond in the hallway. She saunters up to her brunet friend and whispers, "Just tell him."

"No," Craig states flatly, still staring at the oblivious blond. Tweek trembles as he fetches a book from his locker only to have it slip from his hands a split second later. He groans loudly, bending over to pick it up. He sticks it under his arm pit, shutting his locker and walking off.

Red lets out a whiny sigh. "You'll regret it if you don't. You'll forever be asking yourself _what-if_s."

"No," is all he says.

She rolls her eyes, latching onto his arm and dragging him to class. They have English now. It's dull. They sit in the middle of the class. Stan and Kyle are in the front with their pals Eric and Kenny stay in the back. Eric puts a wad of spit-drenched toilet paper in a straw before shooting it at the teacher's back. When she turns around, he plays innocent and no one in the class rats him out. Kenny laughs from inside his parka, always a fan of immature humor.

Red rolls her eyes. A typical display.

* * *

During lunch, Red ditches Craig in search of Tweek. She finds the wiry blond in his usual spot during break time – behind the school, sitting on the cement stairway. He's smoking a cigarette, shivering slightly. Red assumes it's from the cold, but she also realizes he's shaky in general. Maybe the cold has nothing to do with it.

"Hey," she greets him. As she gets closer she realizes it's not a cigarette he's smoking. It smells a lot different than that. 'Pot,' she thinks distastefully. 'He's a pot head.'

Tweek raises an eyebrow. "Hello?" he greets her in return with a questioning tone. They aren't part of the same clique. While Red spends her time with Bebe's crew and Craig's grew, Tweek socializes with Stan's gang – though he's not particularly fond of them or the trouble they tend to attract. It stresses him out.

"You used to be friends with Craig," she mentions, sitting down next to him. "What happened?" She eyes him critically. She wouldn't call him beautiful, unlike Craig. Tweek isn't attractive, but he has a certain charm. She'll give him that much. Plus, Craig likes him and that's what really matters.

The blond shrugs slightly. "We just grew apart when high school arrived. It happens."

"You're not as jittery as you were when we were young," she notices for the first time.

"I make do," he tells her vaguely. "I've got methods of keeping myself chilled out… things I couldn't really consider as an eight year old."

"Yeah, what?" she pries nosily.

"Weed calms me down," he admits. "So does sex… I like sex. Plus I take Ritalin."

"Oh," she says with a long nod. In all honesty, she can't really imagine the paranoid blond having sex. She always assumed he was somewhat asexual until he got caught fucking in school. Nonetheless, perhaps he still is. Either way, Craig might take it as good news. He also might get angry that she's taking things into her own hands. Then again… probably not. Craig doesn't really get angry. But she won't tell him. She'll _pretend_ to keep minding her own business.

"Why?" Tweek asks her. "I mean… not to sound rude, but why are you talking to me?"

She smiles at him. "I'm Craig's best friend," she explains. "I guess you've always been a mystery. I wanted to know why you stopped talking to each other. There are often two sides to these kinds of stories."

"What was Craig's side?" Tweek wonders, taking a long puff.

"He feels like he never really knew you," Red says, embellishing slightly. "I think he regrets that. Maybe he feels like he was a little too boring for you. I mean… Kyle, Stan, Eric, Kenny… they're exciting. They go on wild adventures. I guess he realizes those are the kinds of guys you enjoy surrounding yourself with."

Tweek laughs bitterly. "I hate that," he admits. "With Craig… he made me feel calm. I liked that he was boring. It was reassuring. I never really got that feeling from another person. I probably never will."

Red nods and suppresses a grin, liking very much where the conversation is going. "Get to know him again," she requests.

Tweek smiles wryly. "Why?" he asks. "Craig has lots of friends. He has you, he has Clyde, Token, Jason, Jimmy, Bebe…"

"Maybe what he wants isn't a friend," she says vaguely, hinting at something she knows she shouldn't be hinting at.

"Jesus Christ…!" He's taken aback.

"What?" Red asks, tilting her head to the side.

Tweek presses his lips together, tossing his joint into the snow and wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. "It's cold out here," is all he responds with. "I'm going back inside."

* * *

**March**

Tweek lets things sit for the next few weeks, not bothering to put much thought into the vague confession Craig's friend Red gave him. He never considered that there might be someone out there who has genuine feelings for him. What an intimidating thought. Tweek finds it strange because Craig is a pretty boy and Tweek isn't. Surely, if he desired, he could have someone far better looking than Tweek? Nonetheless, Tweek decides to act on it and see what happens.

He waits for the right opportunity and it occurs when he's taking a piss in the boy's bathroom during his free period. "Hey," he greets as he stands in front of a urinal.

"Uh, hi," Craig returns, keeping his eyes averted as he enters a stall. He has the same free as Tweek, but they don't socialize.

Tweek washes his hands and then leans against the wall, waiting for Craig. He short moment later, he hears a toilet flush and Craig exits the stall, moving towards the sink. He lathers his hands with soap before rinsing them off, unsure of whether or not he should say anything else to the blond. He begins to saunter past him, but he's stopped. Tweek puts a hand on his chest. "I hear you've got a thing for me," he accuses. Craig doesn't react. Tweek gives him a lopsided smile, slipping a knee between Craig's legs and rubbing it against his crotch.

"What the fuck?" the brunet tries to keep his voice flat, but it wavers

Tweek blink innocently, nonetheless enjoying the fact that he brought a reaction out of Craig. "What?" he asks. "You're into me, right?"

"Who said?" Craig mutters, though he knows it's no one other than his nosy best friend. He'll deal with her later.

"Red," Tweek answers, shuddering slightly – not out of nervousness, but out of habit. "Well, she didn't say it aloud, but she hinted at it and I may be oblivious but I'm not _that_ oblivious. Don't be too short with her."

Craig releases a sound of anger and impatience.

"What if I do this?" Tweek asks, leaning forward and pecking Craig on the lips. "Would you be less mad?"

"I don't know," Craig murmurs. "Do it again."

Tweek complies, nudging the brunet's mouth open with his persistent tongue. Craig gets lost in it, feeling as if he's in a dream rather in the shit-smelling boy's bathroom. When he remembers it, he pulls away. "What does this mean?" he asks.

"It means," the blond reiterates, "that I want to, like, stick my dick in you."

Craig gives him a look of disbelief.

"I've slept with some pretty gnarly looking dudes," he continues. "I prefer cute faces. You're pretty cute, you know. I could stick my dick in you, easy."

"Well, that isn't going to happen while we're in here," Craig murmurs, waving his hand around. "Plus, you'll probably get expelled if you're caught having sex in school again."

Tweek wrinkles his nose. "So, you heard about that, huh?"

"_Everyone_ heard about it," Craig says unremorsefully.

Tweek shrugs. "I like to fuck," he explains crudely before adding, "and suck dick. I like doing that, too."

Craig presses his lips together, not quite sure what to say or do with that information. Tweek is staring right at him – right _through_ him – and he finds it hard to maintain eye contact. So, he allows his eyes to wander. He stares down at the hand still placed on his chest – long, skinny fingers splayed out.

"Did I freak you out?" Tweek asks, letting his hands fall to his sides. "Well, you know what they say about me – I'm not all _there_ in the head."

"Is it true?" Craig wonders, tilting his head to the side.

Tweek shrugs, taking a few steps away and giving Craig his personal space back. "I like to think I'm all right, but then I put things into perspective. What other kids start freaking out over the kind of shit I do? What other kids start coming up with such fucking stupid and unrealistic scenarios when they're faced with the simplest tasks. At least, that's what my therapist likes to point out… but then he also tells me not to compare myself to other people. It's all a bit counter-productive."

"What a mouthful," Craig comments.

Tweek twitches. "You like me, right?" he asks with offhanded urgency.

"Yes," Craig states flatly.

"Say it," Tweek requests. "I want to hear you say it. No one's ever said it to me before."

"I'm into you," Craig tells him.

"Why?" Tweek questions further. He shudders again, cringing in an attempt to suppress his tremors. He's getting antsy again. "I'm awkward. I'm nothing special to look at compared to most of the other guys around here."

Craig shrugs. "I don't care about things like that, but even so, I like the way you look. You're different."

"Oh," Tweek softens.

* * *

After school, Craig finds Red and gives her an expectant and impatient look. "Well…?" he urges, arms crossed.

She smiles. "Well, what?"

"You need to learn how to mind your own business," he tells her.

"I'm sorry, Craig," she says, "but you know I can't do that."

* * *

**April**

They haven't had sex, though the blond keeps bringing it up. Craig has decided to put it off and instead get to really know one another. What was once simple attraction is quickly turning into something more. Tweek is reeling Craig in with his quirky personality and strange ways of thinking. Similarly, Tweek can't help but be drawn in by Craig. He wants to know more.

They've been quiet – not putting a label on whatever their relationship has progressed to. There's kissing, sure, but when Tweek's hands start to wander Craig tells him to back off.

"Why?" Tweek asks, flopping onto the brunet's bed. It's after school hours now and they're back at Craig's house. Homework, Craig had insisted, but the blond isn't up for any of that.

"What are we?" Craig answers the question with one of his own. "We haven't even put a label on… _this_. I'm not looking to be another name on your fuck list." He sits next to the blond, staring down at him where he lies.

Tweek sighs, glancing up at him. "I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know how they work."

"It's simple," Craig states. "Don't cheat. That's the first step."

"Are you worried I will?" Tweek wonders. "I'm no Kenny McCormick. I can keep it in my pants."

"You sure about that?" Craig asks, somewhat humored. "Unlike you, McCormick was never caught getting dick during school hours."

Tweek makes a face. "Okay, fine. No cheating. What else?"

"I guess… you need to make a friend out of the person you're with," Craig murmurs. "I don't know. I'm inexperienced with dating, too, but Red says if you can't _talk_ to the person you're dating then there's no point to it at all. Communication is necessary, she says."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Tweek decides, adding his two-cents. "Let's try it, then. Craig, be my boyfriend."

"Just like that?" Craig asks.

"Just like that."

"You're not even going to take me out first?" Craig shifts on the mattress, draping himself on top of the blond.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?" Tweek wonders, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the brunet. "Oh, well. That can come later."

Unconventional, but Craig doesn't mind.

* * *

On the weekend, they go on a coffee date. Nothing fancy, but fancy is something that doesn't suit either of the boys – Craig the troublemaker and Tweek, who is just plain crazy.

"Do you ever think about suicide?" Tweek asks him from across the café table.

"No…" Craig says slowly. "Do you?"

"Sure," the blond admits, eyes twitching. "I think about dying a lot. Not that I'd do it by choice, but it's fun to think about sometimes. What would you do if I killed myself, Craig? Would you cry?"

"Probably…" Craig states.

"Do you ever think about killing people?" Tweek asks a second later.

"Not much," the brunet answers. "Do you?"

Tweek reaches over the table and wraps his fingers around Craig's neck, gingerly moving his thumbs up and down his throat. "Nah!" he exclaims a moment later, letting go. "I couldn't do it… but I'm surprised you don't think about homicide. People think you have a pretty dark personality, but I guess it's all for show."

Craig rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right… people like to assume shit." Nonetheless, he can't help but think that perhaps Tweek is the one with the dark personality instead.

"Stay at my place tonight," Tweek requests.

And Craig accepts, knowing fully well what kind of position he'll find himself.

When the boys leave the café, they stop at Craig's house so he can grab a change of clothes and his toothbrush. Tweek's parents welcome him with smiles, commenting on how they haven't seen him in a while. Craig greets them politely in return.

At the dinner table, his father talks in metaphors and his mother smiles, seeming blissfully ignorant to every groan her son lets out. Tweek's parents are some of the strangest in town and the rumors that they put meth in their son's coffee definitely don't help.

After eating, they move into Tweek's room for the night. His room isn't decorated. It's messy, though. There are some stuffed animals on his bureau. Craig nears them and asks, "What are these?"

"They're from when I was young," Tweek says. "I get attached to my shit. It's hard to throw them away. I turn them around at night, though."

"Why?" Craig pries.

"Dolls kind of give off that strange vibe," he shudders. "I'm paranoid about them watching me as I sleep. Watching and plotting..."

Craig gives a long nod before changing the subject. "So, what now?" he asks.

Tweek purses his lips, not responding. Instead, he cups a hand over Craig's groin.

"Your mom and dad are downstairs," the stoic brunet reminds him.

"My parents are pot heads," Tweek points out. "They're not gonna care. I mean, I love my parents but they're both kind of oblivious."

Craig makes an 'o' with his mouth. "All right, then."

Without further ado, Tweek pushes Craig onto his mattress, giddy to inspect the goods. He reaches for the button on Craig's jeans and unzips them. Craig lifts his hips, allowing the blond to remove his pants and shorts with one swift and practised motion.

"Cute," Tweek murmurs.

"Cute?" Craig questions, raising an eyebrow and nearly spitting out the word.

"Yeah," Tweek says. "I like cute things." He grabs Craig's knees, pushing his legs back. "Great ass," he compliments. "I can't wait to fuck it… but we'll save that for another day. You want to start slow, huh?"

"Yeah," Craig admits.

Tweek starts jerking Craig off, staring at him the entire time. His watchful eye makes Craig somewhat self-conscious, but he doesn't let it show. "Hey… Should I…?" he starts, trailing off.

"If you want to," Tweek says.

"I want to," Craig decides.

Tweek nods, standing up. He starts undressing and Craig watches with quiet anticipation and nervousness. They're the same height, but Tweek is far more willowy and much more _endowed_. Craig follows his action, sitting up and removing his t-shirt so they're both in the buff.

Tweek flops back onto his bed, lying in the center. "Here, get on top," he says. "Have you ever sixty-nined?"

"No…" Craig admits, crawling towards the blond. "I've only slept with, like, two people… and they were both girls."

"Two?" Tweek exclaims. "You're practically a virgin!"

Craig rolls his eyes, lifting one leg over the blond so his knees are on either sides of his head. "Well, how many people have you slept with?"

"Shit…" Tweek mutters, grabbing at Craig's ass. "I don't even remember… like, fifteen maybe?"

"Oh, wow," Craig says. That's more than he would have guessed.

"What can I say?" the blond sighs carelessly. "I'm a bit of a horny slut. Sex helps me chill out, so I do it a lot… Call it a bad addiction, but we should probably save this kind of talk for another time, huh?"

"Probably," Craig agrees. He feels awkward with the position of his ass, dick and balls, but he tries to roll with it. Oh, well. He's never been particularly shy when it comes to the way he looks. "Tell me if I do anything wrong…" he adds before touching Tweek the way he'd touch himself.

"You won't," Tweek promises him. "I like this view. I could stare all day."

Craig scoffs at the comment and Tweek smiles to himself, feeling satisfied. Without further stalling, he curls his long fingers around the length of Craig's erection. He teases the tip – yes, teasing. Teasing is fun and he wants to make Craig squirm. He wants that stoic expression go down the drain. Tweek's lips part and he licks up the length of the brunet's erection before swirling his tongue around the head. Tweek bobs up and down, well-practised in the _art_ of giving good and nasty blowjobs.

Craig, on the other hand, has never touched another dick before until now. He does so tentatively, but Tweek doesn't mind. It's a gentle pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless.

Craig lets out breathy sounds – music to Tweek's ears. "Good?" the blond asks.

"Mm..." He emits string of gasp-like moans, thighs shaking. He comes hard and Tweek swallows willfully.

"Mm," Tweek hums an echo, pulling away and wiping his mouth.

Craig turns around and settles between the blond's legs. "I've never sucked dick before," he decides to admit.

"Want some tips?" he offers easily. "Careful with your teeth… I mean, a little can feel nice but when you start scraping it fuckin' hurts and gets scary. Breathe through your nose. When you get into it, build up a rhythm. Don't be afraid to gag or look discomposed, either. Just relax your throat. I mean, blowjobs aren't supposed to be neat and tidy. They're sloppy and disgusting. Drool, snot, tears… it happens. No one looks particularly cute with a dick in their mouth."

Craig chuckles at that. "Yeah, all right." Red made it look effortless. So did Tweek… but now Craig understands why it's called a blow_job_.

He stares down; fully aware he won't be able to swallow the entire length of the blond's cock on his first go. He leans forward, experimentally letting his tongue flick across the tip, tasting pre-cum. It's nothing new. Craig has tasted himself a few times in the past.

"Mm… that's nice," Tweek comments. 'Like a kitty,' he thinks to himself before voicing the thought aloud.

Craig gives him a look of disapproval. "You shouldn't just say every little thing that pops into your head," he murmurs.

"Sorry," Tweek says, not sounding all that remorseful.

Craig pays little mind. He jerks the blond off, making circles on the shaft with his firm grip. He parts his lips again before going down. Unable to help it, Tweek's hips jerk and without warning he plunges deeper into Craig's mouth. The brunet lets out a sound of shock, but doesn't pull away. He bobs his head, careful to take note of the rule about teeth and other things.

Tweek tangles his skinny fingers in Craig's dark hair. It doesn't take him long and the sight of a very inexperienced Craig Tucker going down on him is something he'll probably think about the next time he masturbates. "Gonna come…" he warns hoarsely, breath hitching.

Craig squeezes his eyes shut, brows drawing together. The semen feels thick and hot on his tongue, but he swallows.

"I take back what I said," Tweek starts when Craig lifts his head, "when I said no one looks cute with a dick in their mouth. You actually looked pretty nice… but guys like you would probably look good no matter what they did, huh?"

"Well… thanks, I guess," Craig mumbles, wiping the corners of his mouth and sniffling.

"We'll do it different next time," he continues. "I really want to see your orgasm face."

"Hm," Craig muses, lying down next to the blond.

Tweek rolls over, tossing a leg over Craig. "Wanna get high?" he asks.

"No," Craig says. He prefers to keep his mind sharp and drugs only dull his senses. "But I won't mind if you do."

"Are you sure?" Tweek asks. "To be honest… I –nng–… I thought you would've smoked weed."

"Nah," Craig murmurs. "I've smoked with McCormick once on a free period like… three years ago. I didn't like it much. It made me really groggy. I came home and my mum was making KD. I ate the entire thing and she knew what was up."

"Shit," Tweek laughs. He sits up a moment later and digs a plastic bag out of his nightstand. Inside is his drug paraphernalia. Craig watches as he lights up, but doesn't comment. Apart from the feel of it, he doesn't mind the smell so much.

* * *

As midnight approaches, they throw on their pajamas and brush their teeth.

"I wear a bite plane to bed," Tweek says out of the blue, pulling out a clear mouth guard from a plastic container. "I grind my teeth in my sleep."

"Oh," is all Craig replies with. "Drugs?"

"Nah," Tweek says. "I hate ecstasy. It turns me into even more of a horny slut than usual and if you do it enough it kills your dick. Same with cocaine… and I like orgasms more than intoxication, so I avoid the hard stuff."

"That's good," Craig comments.

Tweek stares at him through the mirror as he puts the guard over his teeth. "You hate drugs, huh?"

"Yeah," the brunet says. "I just feel like most of the pot heads around here don't really do anything except talk about the fact that they smoke pot."

Tweek snickers at that. "My parents have three plants, which is legal. So I get it free and easy and don't have to worry about being caught underage."

"I didn't even know you smoked it 'til you mentioned it," Craig admits. "I'm surprised it doesn't make you more paranoid than you already are."

"Yeah," Tweek agrees. "It just kind of… calms me down and helps me care a bit less about stupid things. I probably smoke too much, but it's okay. I like being calm. It's a lot better than freaking out all the time."

"Hm," Craig muses.

The two boys return to Tweek's room, close the lights and get under the covers. Craig can't help but think today was a pretty good day. Maybe a little strange and unconventional, but good.

* * *

**May**

"Let's do it," Tweek propositions after yet another hot and heavy make out session.

"It?" Craig questions coyly, staring up at the blond. He has a strong feeling what the blond is referring to (as if their boners didn't make it clear enough).

"Yes," Tweek says before loudly specifying, "Sex!"

They're in Craig's room. It's a Saturday and his parents are gone out, though Ruby is hiding away in her room. She has her music on loud, probably preparing for the inevitable.

"Now?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, I wanna stick my dick in yah," Tweek says crudely.

"All right," Craig says, humored.

The boys don't hesitate to rip one another's clothing off. They put off sex, mostly having fun getting to know each other's bodies. Craig has also grown more confident in his BJ technique. Practise makes perfect.

Tweek pushes Craig down onto the mattress yet again and hovers over him, lubing up before plowin' right in. Fuck foreplay. He gives the brunet a determined smile, watching him moan beneath him. What a sight – especially not one he'd ever imagine himself seeing or _wanting_ to see. If you were to tell Tweek of the past that he would have Craig Tucker writhing beneath him, he'd laugh and say _what_. But here he is and Tweek definitely wouldn't mind making this a regular part of his week's activities. School, work and fucking Craig in the ass. It certainly sounds appealing.

It doesn't take either of them long to come and when it's over they're breathless, frantic messes. Tweek leans down and fastens his lips to Craig's, kissing him sloppily as they pant into each other's mouths.

"Did –nng–! Did Ruby just turn her music up?" Tweek asks a moment later and Craig pales.

* * *

The following week, things go downhill. The principal suggests that Tweek sees the school counsellor regularly. He doesn't much like that idea. "Scheduled meetings to talk to someone I don't even know…!" he exclaims in outrage. "That's –nng–! Way too much fucking pressure! Besides, I already go to therapy!"

He's shaking a lot more, Craig notices. He realizes it's probably the anxiety.

The two boys are standing at Craig's locker. Classes just ended and they're getting ready to head out. Tweek got called down to the principal's office during last period and returned looking like he was shaken up.

"Why are they suddenly suggesting it?" Craig asks.

"Because I half ass all my projects and homework," the blond wrinkles his nose.

"But isn't it a good idea?" Craig asks tentatively. "If you just go along with it maybe they'll be more lax."

Tweek gives him a look of betrayal before firmly insisting, "No."

"What will you do, then?" the brunet asks with a sigh.

Tweek doesn't answer. Instead, he starts walking down the hallway. Craig doesn't hesitate to follow after him around the corner and into the chemistry lab. Tweek opens the cupboard in the back of the room and starts emptying all the mixtures and solutions onto the floor.

"Stop…" Craig says flatly.

"No," Tweek says. He grabs the Bunsen burner, the flasks, the funnels, the beakers, the cylinders and the test tubes, letting them all shatter.

"What the fuck?" Craig demands loudly. "Stop!"

Tweek doesn't. Instead, he pulls a matchbook out of his pocket and sets the lab on fire. Craig's eyes go wide as it begins to spread. It's rapid thanks to all the chemicals.

"Shit… Shit!" he chokes out. He swerves and grabs Tweek, dragging him out of the classroom. A split second later the fire alarm starts blaring. Craig puts his palms over his ears and squints, staring at Tweek, who barely looks fazed.

"Boys!" a teacher shrieks, doubling down the hall. "Outside, _now_!"

Craig wraps his fingers around Tweek's wrist and the two of them leave the school. The fire department is already on its way. Craig can hear the sirens. Outside, the principal looks red-faced and angry.

After coaxing out answers, Craig is allowed to go home. Tweek, however, isn't.

Craig runs home and by the time he arrives at the end of his driveway his throat is sore and his heart is racing. He stops, taking a breather before going inside. His parents greet him and his sister flips him the bird. He returns the gesture half-heartedly before returning to his room for the night.

He takes his jacket off and throws it in his closet before stripping out of his day clothes. He gets comfortable in a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He's emotionally drained. He wants to sleep, but his mind is racing. He just wants Tweek to call him and tell him he's home and he's not going to get in too much trouble. The more he thinks about it, the heavier he feels.

His parents call him for dinner, but he says he's not hungry. He coughs, trying to clear the lump in his throat but to no avail. He sits on the edge of his mattress and stares at the carpet. "Damn," he murmurs aloud as the first tear squeezes its way out. "Stop crying," he whispers to himself, briskly swiping at his wet cheeks. He lets out a shallow breath and when he looks up, he spots Red standing in his doorway. "Fuck."

"Craig…" she whispers his name sympathetically.

"Yeah?" he asks in a murmur, trying so hard to quiet himself that his stomach begins to hurt.

"Craig," Red says the brunet boy's name again. "What's wrong?" She approaches where he's seated and stands in front of him, staring down at the top of his head. "Hey…" she murmurs gently, trying to coax out answers but none come. She lets out a soft sigh and a moment later he presses his face into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her.

Red moves her hands through his hair, but says nothing more. She feels her t-shirt dampen, but she doesn't mind. He never handles his stress well. He has that in common with Tweek. They're two polar opposites - in _almost_ every way.

* * *

Craig doesn't hear from Tweek until the following day. It's Saturday and the blond arrives at his doorstep. Craig pulls him inside, relieved he wasn't taken in.

"What happened?" he demands immediately.

"I got expelled," Tweek admits with a carefree laugh.

"We're graduating next month," Craig whispers.

"I wasn't going to pass anyway," Tweek shrugs. "I'll just keep working at my dad's café. I have no motivation… but then again, neither do you."

"I guess not," Craig agrees.

"Sorry for freaking out like that," the blond apologizes sincerely. "Did I scare you?"

"I was surprised," Craig decides to admit.

"Why?" Tweek wonders. "Everyone knows I'm a mental case."

"I just didn't think…" Craig trails off, not wanting to sound like a complete asshole.

"You just didn't think I was _that_ mental?" Tweek guesses. "Does it change the way you feel?"

"No," Craig promises, wrapping his arms around the blond. "You won't scare me away, so stop thinking about it."

Tweek holds Craig close and takes immense comfort in his confession.

* * *

**June**

Red walks into Tweek Bros and saunters up to the front desk, where the familiar blond is standing. "Hi, there," she greets.

"Hi," he twitches.

"How are you and Craig?" she asks. "He's pretty reserved when he talks about you."

"We're good," Tweek says. "I think…?" he pauses and frowns, as if realizing something. "Wait, what if we're not good?"

She chuckles. "I'm sure you're good. If you weren't, I'm sure you'd know. Craig is an honest guy. Right?"

"Right," he relents.

"You're pretty wild," she says out of the blue. "He's the opposite. You guys really balance each other out. I never imagined you two together, but it works."

"I think so, too!" Tweek declares. "But I think I made him mad when I set the school on fire. He looked upset. I thought he was going to cry or hit me or something… but he just went home. I went to his place the following day and he seemed relieved to see me."

By now, everyone knows the story. Everyone knows the Tweak boy snapped and set the chemistry lab on fire before getting expelled. One too many strikes and you're out. That's how it goes.

"Craig acts a lot tougher than he really is," Red tells him with a little chuckle. "When you've listened to him cry as many times as I have… you begin to realize he's not made of the sternest stuff."

"He's a good person," Tweek says fondly. "I thought he was a bit of a badass and maybe that's true, but he's also pretty sincere. I like him lots. At first, I just thought it would be fun to fuck him… but I want him for keeps."

"Well, good," Red chuckles at his wording, "because he wants you for keeps, too."

"Good," Tweek sounds relieved to hear the words come from someone else's mouth.

"Anyway," she claps her hands together, "Can I get a small chai tea?"

* * *

On the day of graduation, Craig tells his parents he's dating Tweek. They seem bewildered, but they don't protest. For that, Craig is thankful. Ruby laughs and calls him a homo. Typical.

The ceremony goes by… well, _un_ceremoniously. Craig is thankful for that as well.

* * *

**July**

Summer is here and the snow is gone once again, but it'll be back soon enough.

"Are you happy, Craig?" Red asks out of the blue.

Craig eyes her before smiling somewhat callously. The two of them are sitting on the grass tossing rocks into Stark's Pond. It's late in the evening. It'll be dark soon and they'll go their separate ways.

"Come on," she urges, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"I'm happy," he says, staring out at the water. "Why?"

"I want you to be," she says simply.

"Why?" he asks again.

"We're best friends," she explains. "Duh."

"Rebecca," he says her full name, "You'll be going away next year. I'll be staying here and working full time at the shitty market. I never much liked school…"

"I know," she says with a laugh. "I won't be far, though. I'm only going to Denver. I'll come see you on the weekends."

"Good," he murmurs.

"I love you," she admits with a little laugh.

"I love you, too," he returns.

"I mean," she pauses and presses her lips together before letting out a sigh. "I mean… I'm in love with you."

For a minute, Craig doesn't say anything. He just looks like he's thinking. "I thought so," he finally admits. "When we slept together… the things you were saying… I kind of had an idea. I felt bad, but if you wanted me I felt comfortable giving you that much."

"Selflish, little me." Red laughs sadly. "I know we'll never be together because you can't love me the way I love you. It's okay, though. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy. I guess that's why I'm so damn nosy."

"You never can mind your own business," Craig agrees, "but for once… I think it really worked in my favor. So, thank you."

"I'll do anything for you," she says with a smile. "You know that."

"I do," he says, giving her a smile in return. "And likewise."

"Promise me something," she murmurs.

"What?" he glances at her.

"Promise me we'll always be friends," she says.

"We will," he insists. "We've been friends forever. That's not about to change."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

When Craig arrives home, he sees Tweek sitting on his doorstep. "Hey," he says. "Have you been waiting long?"

Tweek shakes his head, rising to his feet. "Just a few minutes. I wanted to see you."

Craig unlocks the front door and the two of them step inside. "Hello?" Craig calls, only to be greeted with silence. "No one's here," he sighs.

"Your parents seem pretty absent," Tweek notices.

"Yeah, but I don't mind," the brunet admits, dragging his boyfriend upstairs.

"I always have a hard time being alone," Tweek says. "When I'm alone I think too much. Do you ever get like that?"

Craig muses for a moment before shaking his head. "I never had a problem being alone. In fact, there are times I crave it. I need alone time. That's probably why I don't mind that I'm usually coming home to an empty house."

"I can be clingy and annoying," Tweek says suddenly. "If I ever get annoying, just tell me you need space. I'll understand."

Craig snorts back a laugh, flopping onto his bed. "All right, deal."

"I'm glad I don't freak you out," the blond adds, lying down next to him. "I kind of got used to the idea that I'd be single forever because I'm a nutcase."

"Don't demean yourself," Craig says, putting a hand on the blond's head and ruffling his messy hair. "You do it too often, whether you're calling yourself mental or a whore... just stop."

"For a guy like you to want a guy like me…" the blond trails off and sighs. He perches himself up on his elbows and stares down at Craig before reaching a hand forward. He touches Craig's face, eyebrows, nose, and lips. "I guess you're handsome enough for the both of us," he decides, brushing the black, feathery strands of hair away from Craig's face.

"I like the way you look," the brunet offers once more and Tweek leans down and pecks him on the lips.

"Then that's all that matters," he says. Craig smiles and Tweek can feel his own mouth quirk upward. Nothing else matters. "So, tell me about your day," Tweek requests as he presses his face into Craig's chest.

"I saw Red," he starts. "We went to the pond…"

Tweek listens to Craig's deep, soothing voice and his matter-of-fact tone. It makes him feel calm – calmer than any toke, calmer than any pill, calmer than any schoolyard fuck. He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly.

'I think I found my happy place.'

**Fin.**


End file.
